Errores
by Florciita
Summary: Después de todo tu único acierto fue haber cometido errores.


Hola! :D Bueno esta idea estaba muy abstracta en mi cabecita y por fin le he dado forma! así que estoy muy feliz. Por supuesto el veredicto final queda en sus manos, por mi lado sólo me queda decir: Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo (AU)

* * *

**Errores**

_Capítulo único_

Era tarde y escaseabas de tiempo para terminar aquél informe de finanzas. Ella apareció en tu apartamento, empapada por la lluvia y existían atisbos de llanto. Su rostro reflejaba la confusión de su alma, la desesperación en sus intenciones. La miraste en silencio y entonces ella, por primera vez, alzó la vista y la sostuvo, fija, en tus oscuros orbes. Se veía débil, penosa.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke. Por favor— pidió con voz tenue.

—Deberías recurrir a Naruto— dijiste, intentando cerrar la puerta.

—El problema _es_ Naruto.

Arqueaste una ceja, quitándole crédito a sus palabras. Uzumaki y ella se llevaban muy bien; al principio Sakura rehuía el trato con el rubio pero al cabo de un tiempo se podría decir que era su mejor amigo y confidente. Y ambos eran de lo más molesto. No es que no fueran tus mejores amigos, porque lo eran, pero su parecido casi torturador te irritaba sobremanera. Chillaban juntos o ella gritoneaba al rubio regañándolo. De cualquier manera no dejaban de ser escandalosos.

Bufaste y abriste la puerta, haciéndote a un lado, dejándola pasar a tu morada. Aquella cueva para tu espíritu solitario, huraño, casi misántropo. Estabas dejando que un individuo entrara en tu intimidad, la tranquilidad de tu hogar, el desorden de tu vida. Acababas de violar la primera y única regla de tu casa, aquella que decía que ninguna persona pasaría por ese umbral, ni siquiera un amigo, para mantener a salvo lo que físicamente reflejaba tu identidad. Ese fue tu primer gran error.

Cerraste la puerta y entonces te volviste a mirarla. Sakura sorteaba obstáculos hasta llegar al sofá. Te acercaste pero no te sentaste, en señal de que no gozabas de mucho tiempo —y sinceramente, aunque lo tuvieras, no lo gastarías en este tipo de cosas.

Ella comenzó a hablar. Escuchaste con poca atención lo que ella decía, eran cosas de chicas después de todo. Tú no podías ayudarla y lo sabías. Quizás si solo la escuchabas ella al final comenzaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones y te atribuiría todo el crédito, como lo hacen todas las mujeres.

Entonces observaste su cabello, esponjado por la lluvia, más rosa que cualquier otro día. Se veía suave, tan suave como su piel. Reparaste en que sus labios, abriendo y cerrándose, pronunciando cada insignificante palabra, esa noche iban de un atrayente color carmín. Frunciste el ceño y en fracción de segundos, sólo para evitar que escuche o adivine tus pensamientos, te perdiste en la profundidad de sus ojos jade. Un mechón de cabellos se arrojó rebeldemente, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Deseaste apartarlo mas ella se te adelantó, recogiéndolo detrás de su oreja con su pequeña mano zurda.

Y siguió hablando, ajena a tus extraños y remotos pensamientos.

Ya no estabas preocupado por tu informe, ahora estabas inquieto por tus ideas y por sobre todo, sacar a la chica rápidamente de tu hogar. De no hacerlo pronto te tendría ahí escuchándola toda la noche, además que sus ojos estaban comenzando a cristalizarse, pista inequívoca de que estaba a punto de decirte cual era su problema.

—… y yo pensé que era una de esas citas que siempre hemos tenido, de amigos— añadió Sakura a su _"bla-bla-bla"_ eterno—. Pero cuando lo vi llegar con un ramo de rosas rojas…

Dejó de hablar. Tú te cruzaste de brazos y apoyaste la espalda en la pared contigua. No sabías exactamente cuando ella retomaría el discurso y eso sólo hacía que te impacientaras. Le echaste una mirada de soslayo y en aquél momento, la chica pareció respirar profundo y suspirar.

—Se acercó a mí… me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió una cita de verdad— terminó oprimiendo en sus puños la falda de su vestido.

No te extrañó en lo más mínimo. Desde que los conocías, sabías que Naruto iba tras ella. Tal vez te extrañaba la estupidez de Sakura al no notarlo. Porque ella era bastante inteligente, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, había algo en tu interior que quemaba y arrasaba con todo en esa sala. Un sentimiento que causaba horror y que a la vez, y sin importar tu mejor amistad, martirizaba y apuñalaba al Uzumaki. Era la oscuridad de un sentimiento sano, una doble cara. Era la primera vez que odiabas sentir algo tan sombrío, que impulsase en tu imaginación situaciones dantescas. Pero ahí estaba, acechándote, y tú sin saber el porqué.

Te contuviste, sí, lo hiciste. Sakura ni notaba la intensidad de ese odio creciente, el ardor de esa sensación, pues no habías variado en absoluto tu posición, tu expresión.

—¿Y qué respondiste? — exigiste saber con frialdad.

Hace un tiempo habías dejado de ver a Sakura como una amiga. Ella sencillamente era diferente al resto de las mujeres y era exactamente eso lo que te gustaba. La chica había logrado ganarse un espacio entre tus pensamientos y le habías permitido, en un acto casi irracional, que entrara en tu santuario. Pero no fue hasta ese minuto, en que viste peligrar lo tuyo, en que te diste cuenta. Y la tomaste como tuya desde que te confesó sus honestos sentimientos, a pesar de que en ese minuto no te sentías igual, ella pasó a ser intocable.

—Que me diera tiempo para pensarlo.

¿Pensarlo? Ella no tenía que pensar nada, era tuya y punto.

Te inclinaste para mirarla directamente a los ojos, de manera inquisitiva.

—Bueno— comenzó ella con la explicación, tocándose nerviosa la nuca—, estoy soltera y ya sabes…

—Sakura, sabes que todo tiene un límite. Si aceptas la propuesta de Naruto, habrás sobrepasado el mío— dijiste, otra vez, sin pensar.

Y ese fue tu segundo gran error, confesar de manera tan instintiva, no haberlo procesado y sin embargo, haber dicho algo muy ambiguo. Porque tú eres una persona calculadora, no puedes ir soltando verdades así.

—Elige Naruto o yo— añadiste, empeorando tu situación.

Ella quiso responder. Escuchaste un "_pero" _que luchaba por ser pronunciado mas suspiró ante la inminente confesión que le hiciste.

No podías ayudarla y lo sabías. Acabas de arruinar su situación con tu ego y quizás ella estaba deseando no haber venido a hablar contigo. ¿Por qué en vez de pensar en ti no pensó en Ino? Ella también era chica y no era lesbiana, no la asaltaría con una confesión, obligándola a elegir.

El tercer error fue encerrar su figura, apoyando tus manos al lado de sus piernas, en el sofá. Fue aproximarte tan escandalosamente a su boca, haciéndola suspirar. Fue obligar una respuesta, fue torturarla con tu respiración. Fue agobiarla con tu casi contacto, dejarla deseosa.

Tu último error fue el repentino deseo de besarla. Y hacerlo posteriormente. Fue rozar sus labios y luego abrirte paso por su boca, encontrar su lengua y hacerla desear otro más. No desenredaste su maraña mental, la empeoraste. Lo hiciste sólo para poder simplificar tu vida, para erradicar tu propia confusión. Para saberte triunfador una vez más por sobre Naruto. Pero, por sobre todo, para poder disfrutar de la única dulzura soportable para tu paladar, un beso. Un beso de Sakura. Y no existía mejor respuesta que esa.

Te besaba y dios, cómo besaba.

Te abrazaba como si se fuera a desmayar. Y suspiraba.

La confundiste y aún así parecía tan clara en lo que sentía.

Después de todo tu único acierto fue haber cometido errores.


End file.
